1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power generating system in which power is generated by energy of a continuous vortical ascending current created artificially.
2. Description of the Related Art
As power generating systems, there are a thermal power generating system, a nuclear power generating system, a hydraulic power generating system and the like. Although these systems are common in the point that power is generated by rotating a turbine of a power generator, energy sources for rotating the turbine are different. In the thermal power generating systems, steam is generated by burning heavy oil or other fuel and the turbine is rotated by energy of the steam. In the nuclear power generating systems, although the turbine is similarly rotated by energy of steam, the steam is generated by heat created by nuclear fission. In the hydraulic power generating systems, the turbine is rotated by energy of water falling from an elevated position. Other than the above systems, there are a wind power generating system in which a power of wind is utilized, a power generating system in which an electric power is generated by chemical reaction between hydrogen and oxygen, and the like.
The present invention is a system in which power is generated by energy different from the energy used in the conventional power generating systems and, in particular, rotating vanes are rotated by a continuous vortical ascending current created artificially (artificial tornado) and a power generator is driven by the obtained rotational force for power generation.
Natural tornado is generated as follows. When air (ionized) specific gravity of which is reduced by solar heat or other heat is ascended to create an ascending current, since atmospheric pressure therein is decreased to generate a low pressure, air is flowing into the ascending current to cancel the pressure difference. In this case, since cold air tends to flow into warm air, the surrounding air colder than the ascending air heated by the solar heat or other heat is flowing into the ascending current, thereby generating vortical current. Once the vortical current is generated, since additional air is flowing into the vortical current in a vortex manner, the rotational force is gradually increased to generate the tornado ultimately.
Further, if a difference in temperature between the ascending current and the surrounding air flowing into the ascending current is small, since the vortical current is generated at a relatively low height, the vortical current is grown, with the result that the low pressure is created in the center of the vortical current, thereby generating a typhoon.
The power generating system according to the present invention, the artificial tornado is created by utilizing the principle of the generation of the natural tornado or the typhoon and the power is generated by energy of the artificial tornado. More specifically, the present invention is constituted as follows.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a power generating system comprising a heating furnace having an ion burner and positioned on the way of a vertical cylindrical path having a lower gas inlet port and an upper gas outlet port, an axial fan disposed in the path, and a power generator disposed out of the path and interlocking with the axial fan, and wherein temperature and ion concentration inside the heating furnace are increased by the ion burner, with the result that gas flowed in from the gas inlet port is flows through the path upward as a vortical ascending current, and the axial fan is rotated by the vortical ascending current, and the power generator is driven by a rotation of the fan for power generation.
According to another aspect of the present invention, in the above-mentioned power generating system, the heating furnace is further provided with a discharge electrode for maintaining the temperature inside the heating furnace and a particle accelerator for maintaining or increasing ion concentration, and, when the temperature and the ion concentration inside the heating furnace reach predetermined levels, the ion burner is temporarily stopped, and, thereafter, one or both of the discharge electrode and the particle accelerator is driven to maintain the temperature or the ion concentration inside the heating furnace, and, if the temperature or the ion concentration is decreased below the predetermined level, the ion burner is driven again to increase the temperature and the ion concentration inside the heating furnace up to the predetermined levels, and, by repeating the temporary stop of the ion burner, the driving of one or both of the discharge electrode and the particle accelerator and the re-driving of the ion burner, the temperature and the ion concentration inside the heating furnace are maintained to values suitable for generating the vortical ascending current.
According to further aspect of the present invention, in the above-mentioned power generating systems, two or more axial fans are provided in the path and two or more power generators associated with the fans are also provided.
According to further aspect of the present invention, in the above-mentioned power generating systems, the axial fan is designed so that movable vanes thereof are rotated within stationary vanes thereof.
According to further aspect of the present invention, in the above-mentioned power generating systems, there is further provided an auxiliary ion burner disposed at an upper part of the path and adapted to re-heat the gas ascending through the path thereby to promote flow-out of the gas through the gas outlet port.